Two Boys an Impala and Me
by Smiling-is-my-thing
Summary: Avery is a young 24 year old who had a perfect life.Everything changed about a year ago when she saw her own father eat her own en he proceeded to eat her as ckily a man named Bobby Singer came to rescue her.Ever since that day Avery has been living with Bobby learning the ways of hunting and it isn't o men come to Bobby's house one day and change her world.
1. Chapter 1

Two Boys an Impala and Me


	2. Can't Unseen What You've Seen

Can't Unseen What You've Seen

My life was pretty normal. I had a beautiful two story home. It had a huge backyard with lush green grass and a nice pool that we used often for hosting neighborhood get together or grill outs. I am an only child with two parents who adored me and yes I was spoiled since birth. Everything changed when I came home after work late in the night and found my father eating my mother. I was horrified. What I saw was etched into my brain forever and my life was forever changed. I stood in the doorway in shook; not believing what I was seeing. My father looked me dead in the eyes and charged after me. He tackled me and knocked me unconscious. I blacked out and before I knew it I was strapped to a table in a basement. My basement. I opened my blurry eyes and looked around. One lightbulb illuminated the small area I was in. I lifted up my head and looked to my left. There, my mother's body was sitting in a chair and she was pale. She had huge chunks of skin missing. I looked at her completely mortified. I looked to my left and saw my father. He looked just like my mother, all pale and missing skin. I heard the floor boards creak above my face. I could hear someone coming. I started to panic. I had no idea what was going on or what happened. The basement door opened and I inhaled deeply. I watched the door and saw a man walk slowly down the steps. I squinted to see his face but it was unclear. When he came closer I gasped. The man looking at me looked just like my dead father who was sitting next to me in a chair. He grinned and laughed. "I bet you're going to taste good." He smiled and made a huge deep cut on my stomach. I screamed loudly in pain and fear as I shot up and looked around. It was a dream. I told myself and rubbed my face. I saw I was safe and sound in my bed. Getting out of my bed I walked downstairs to see if Bobby was home. Bobby was a good friend of mine who saved me when I was twenty from a ghoul who tried eating me because that's was ghouls did. I noticed Bobby wasn't around and sighed. I hated being left alone. It was around ten o'clock and I heard car doors closing. I stepped to the window. And saw an extremely beat up Impala. Bobby and two men walked inside. One was tall and had longish hair. He was pretty cute. The other one had short sandy hair and wore a leather jacket. Both men looked pretty beat up. Bobby walked in behind the boys.

"Now you boys go rest. You need it." Bobby said as he shuffled past them and went back outside. I walked over to the boys slowly.

"Want a beer?" I offered thinking they probably wanted one since it looked like they went through hell and back. The short one looked me up and down.

"Who are you?" He asked looking confused.

"I'm Avery." I said and looked at the men. "And you are?"

"Sam. Dean." Dean said when he pointed to himself. I nodded.

"Winchester?"

"How did-"

"Bobby talks about you guys a lot." I said nonchalantly and walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cold ones. I walked back over and hand them one each. "Go sit and relax I'll make some breakfast." I said smiling and walked away again. I started making pancakes and eggs as I thought about why the two men were here. Maybe they got hurt bad on a hunt. No. Something big happened. I could see it in their faces. After twenty minutes passed breakfast was done and I walked to the living room with one plate in each hand.

"Here you go." I said setting the plates down on the coffee table in front of the men.

"Thanks." Sam said and smiled. His dimples showing. He started eating his meal in silence along with Dean. Bobby walked into the house.

"Your Impala is in back. Let me know what you want to do with it." Bobby told Dean and sat down and rubbed his face. He took a deep breath. I looked at everyone, wanting to say something but not sure what to say.

"Uh, well. Can I get you guys anything?" I offered and looked at Sam and Dean. They shook their heads and I nodded. I got up and left the room knowing they weren't going to talk anytime soon. Something was up and I wanted to know. I sighed and started cleaning up my breakfast mess for awhile stilling thinking about Sam and Dean. I walked out to the back and saw the extremely beat up 1967 Chevy Impala. All the glass was broke, paint was scratched and there many dents and dings all around the vehicle. It finally hit me. They got into an accident. That explained their beaten and bruised faces and why Bobby was gone for so long. He looked after them. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Dean yell.

"HEY! Get away from my baby!" He yelled and stormed over to me. I jumped and stepped away. "What do you think you are doing?!" He yelled and stared at me. "Well?!"

"I-I-I was just looking at it. I didn't do anything to it I promise. I'm sorry."

"GET AWAY!" He roared and stood in front of me. I nodded and walked into the house quickly and ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I took deep breaths and sat on my bed. Something more than an accident happened. I just knew it.


	3. Background Information

Background Information

A couple hours passed and I was still in my room. Dean scared me and the last thing I wanted was to get hurt or beat up. I knew what he was capable of. Bobby told me all about those two boys. I sighed as I looked out my window from my bed. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked and sat up hoping it wasn't Dean.

"It's Sam." Sam said. "Can I come in?"

I hesitated, Sam wasn't the one for violence but I didn't want to risk it but I didn't want be rude either. I sighed. "Come in." Sam opened my door and walked into my room slowly.

"Hey. I'm sorry about Dean. He's very protective of his car. It means a lot to him. And he may not seem like it but he's going through a tough time. So am I. So if he snaps or anything it's not really him."

"What happened to you guys?"

Sam looked at me and took in a breath. "Uh we got into a car wreck. Dean almost died and my father sold his soul to save Dean so now he's dead and the only family I have left is my brother Dean." Sam explained and looked down. I got up and hugged Sam.

"I'm sorry. I bet he was a good man." I said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah." Sam gave a small chuckle. I let go and looked at Sam.

"So." I sighed and looked around. "Uh ... Want to go take a walk or something?"

"Sure. Well uh will Bobby be okay with that? He won't think anything is going on right?"

"No he won't. We're just hanging out." I said reassuring him as we both left the room. We headed downstairs and outside. I smiled and looked around as we started walking.

"So tell me about yourself." Sam said and I looked up at him.

"Okay. Um I'm twenty four. I've lived with Bobby for about two years. He taught me all about hunting. I've only been on like five hunts with Bobby and none by myself. Both my parents are gone and I'm an only child."

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Both of mine are gone too. Dean and I travel everywhere and hunt. My dad knows Bobby and we visit once in awhile. He helps out a lot."

"Bobby's a great man." I smiled and kept walking. "Tell me about yourself."

"I'm twenty three. Dean is my brother. I used to go to Stanford but left to go hunt. I had a girlfriend but she got killed by a demon who killed my mom." Sam said and nodded at the same time.

"Aww. I'm sorry." I said and hugged Sam. He hugged me back and nodded.

"Thanks. If you don't mind me asking how did your parents die?" He asked letting me go.

"Oh. Uh a ghoul ate them and tried eating me. Luckily Bobby was there to save me. That was two years ago." I said and stopped walking. I rubbed my eyes. "But yeah. I've moved on." I said and continued walking. We walked in silence for awhile. I took glances at Sam a couple times. He was sweet and seemed nice. I smiled to myself as we walked into the house an hour later.

"There you are! I didn't know where you went!" Bobby yelled at me and hugged me. "The next time you leave you better tell me. Where did you go with this giant? You weren't foolin around right? You better not." He said sternly.

"Bobby. Calm down. We didn't do anything but take a walk. I'll let you know next time I leave. It's okay." I smiled and went to the kitchen. "Want some lunch?"

"Yeah sure." Bobby said and left the living room as I started making sandwiches. I peeked out the window to see Dean working on the busted up Impala.

"Our dad gave that to him. The Impala." Sam said and walked over to me. "Bobby made the mistake of saying its scrap metal and Dean nearly punched Bobby. He loves that car more than he loves girls." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah? I took a look at it early this morning and he yelled at me. Told me to get away and stuff like that. I was just looking." I said and looked down.

"Sorry about that. He's very protective. Don't take it personally."

"I won't." I said and finished making a couple sandwiches. "Will you get Dean?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Sam nodded and left the house. I set the table and pulled out four beers and set them on the table. All the boys came inside and sat at the table. I smiled and stared eating as they did to. It was weird having the table full. Dean looked at his sandwich. He just chugged some of his beer.

"I'm not hungry." He said and left the table.  
"Dean-" Sam started to say and sighed. He got up and went after Dean. I looked at Bobby.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Something tells me no." Bobby said and shook his head.


	4. Reality Check

Reality Check

After about two weeks passed Sam was becoming antsy. He wanted to leave but Dean's Impala wasn't nearly finished. It was late morning and Dean was working on the Impala and I and Sam had just woken up. I yawned and walked downstairs and saw Sam looking for food.

"Hey." I smiled as he stood up and looked at me.

"Hey. You guys don't have much food." He said looking around again.

"Yeah. Want to go out for breakfast?" I asked hoping he would say yes. I started getting feelings for Sam. It may just be a crush but it felt like more than that.

"Sure. That sounds good. I'll go see if Dean wants to come." He said and went outside to the garage where Dean was located. I went upstairs quickly and changed into some clothes. I put on skinny jeans with boots and a nice fitted top. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Avery?" Sam called.

"Upstairs." I said and left my room and went downstairs. "So?"

"He said we could go. He doesn't want to."

"Oh. Okay." I nodded, feeling happy. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah sure. Let me change first and then we can go."

"Got it." I said as Sam went upstairs and changed quickly and before we knew it we left the house and were in my car driving to the local dinner.

"Do you know how long you guys are staying?" I asked looking at Sam quickly then back at the road.

"I have no idea. Dean wants to fix up and finish his impala before we leave and the way it looks now ... It'll be awhile."

"Okay. I like having you guys around. It's nice." I smiled.

"It's nice having a somewhat normal lifestyle but I know it won't last long. After this we are back to hunting until we're dead."

"Hey, do you mind if I come with you guys on a hunt?"

"I don't know. You have to ask Bobby and Dean. If they say yes then sure. Why?"

"I just thought it would be nice. I could get out of the house for awhile."

"Hunting isn't very fun. I mean you could get hurt and if you did Bobby would kill us. I wouldn't want to be responsible for your death or anything. Plus with my luck lately everyone around me dies." Sam sighed

"I can handle myself. I won't die."

"I know. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. I'm pretty tough." I smiled proudly and pulled into the diner. We both got out and walked inside finding our own seats. I smiled at Sam.

"You have really beautiful eyes." I said gazing into them and went red.

Sam chuckled. "Thanks. You have a very beautiful smile." He smiled as a waitress came over.

"What can I get you both?" She asked.

"I'll have the strawberry French toast with hash browns and sausage please." I smiled at the waitress who wrote down my order than looked at Sam.

"I'll have the all American breakfast." Sam smiled as the waitress nodded and walked away. I smiled and glanced at Sam. Everything about him made me melt. His perfect eyes, his cute dimples and beautiful hair. I looked away quickly. We couldn't be together. He hunted all the time and all I did was go once in awhile. I mostly helped Bobby around the house finding lore or answering the phones and pretending to be an FBI agent. I knew it wouldn't work but I wished it did. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking over at me.

"Oh nothing." I smiled, shrugging it off.

"Tell me."

"It's silly."

"I don't care. Humor me and tell me. I won't laugh or judge."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay. I was just thinking about us."

"Us as in ..."

"Like together. You know? Boyfriend and girlfriend? It's silly see?" I said going red and looking down, my cheeks burning red.

"Hey. That's not silly. It's nice that you want to be together but to be honest I just don't think I could do a relationship. I mean I don't want you getting hurt on a hunt. If you died I don't think I could live with myself if that happened."

"Oh." I sighed and nodded. "I understand." I felt a little crushed. But I guess he was right. The waitress came by our table with our food.

"Enjoy." She said and left the table again.


End file.
